


Doctor's Orders

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Confident!Adam, D/s elements, Descriptions of Surgery, Descriptions of gunshots, Dom!Michael, Flirting, Incest, M/M, Mob Boss!Lucifer, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Top!Adam, cumming in pants, doctor!Adam, dom!Adam, mob boss!Michael, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Lucifer gets shot at the dinner honoring their late sister and imprisoned brother, Michael hurries to find a doctor in time. They find one in Adam Milligan and it blossoms





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/gifts).



> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Mafia Boss AU square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card
> 
> This was sponsored by the lovely @your-sparklywinnercollection!!

“You would think,” Lucifer Milton spat before howling in pain as his brother probed his right shoulder, “That since we’re one of the  _ oldest families in this area _ , WE WOULD HAVE A DOCTOR BY NOW.” 

“We can’t find one who’ll be dirty for us,” Michael Milton replied patiently. “I’ll grab you one of the pain pills we have.” 

“Give me two,” Lucifer demanded. 

Michael threw his brother a bitchface. “One, we’re down to ten painkillers,” he said. “Two, they’re hydrocodones that are  _ tens. _ I’m not giving you twenty milligrams of Norco, Lucifer!” 

“Why not?” Lucifer threw a bitchface back at his brother. “Not like my liver isn’t destroyed anyways.” 

Michael inhaled, then exhaled. “You could overdose. I’m not stupid.” 

“Then just give me the one and a bottle of Jack, some dental floss, and a needle,” Lucifer said. “And a pair of pliers.” 

Michael looked at Lucifer’s shoulder, bleeding through the expensive suit fabric and sighed. “Luce, where it entered… it needs surgery,” he said. “And we need antibiotics. I had to smuggle the amoxicillin into the facility for Gabriel, and we gave the last of the broad spectrum when Ramiel came down with pneumonia.” 

Lucifer sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I’m going to take my time with the men who murdered Raphaelle,” he told Michael. 

“I know,” Michael said in understanding and patience. “We’ll find them, Luce. In the meantime, let’s get you focused on healing. We’ll start looking at the up and coming doctors- the ones with debt. We’ll find one who’ll be willing to remove the bullet out of a mobster’s shoulder.” 

Lucifer nodded and shrugged with his good shoulder. “Help me take this jacket and my shirt off,” he commanded. “Least we can do is stop the bleeding. We still have tampons in this ratty old basement?” 

“Yeah, let’s get a super-sized tampon,” Michael said, coming over to help his brother. 

Together, slowly, they removed the black suit jacket and the pure white shirt off of Lucifer, the younger man whimpering even though he tried not to. 

“I know,” Michael soothed as he removed the shirt and flung it away. They can have someone pick the evidence up later and dispose of it properly. “You know what a bonus to you being in pain is?” 

“There’s a bonus?” Lucifer grumbled before yelping as Michael began to dab at the area with a pre-prepped cotton pad. “DAMMIT MICHAEL.” 

“You’re going to wake up the children,” Michael chastised lightly. “Bite something.” 

“ _ You _ bite something,” Lucifer snarled.

“The bonus is that we can have a good amount of sexual intercourse, since orgasms and the act of sex is one of the greatest natural pain relievers in the world,” Michael said with a smile. 

Lucifer looked at his lover and brother incredulously. “We just got shot at. At a dinner. Honoring our late sister. I have a .45 hollow point slug in my shoulder. You look like you went 0 for 3 with Mike Tyson. And  _ you want to have sex _ ?” He squinted. “Are you  _ positive _ you don’t have a concussion?” 

Michael laughed softly. “Yes, Luce. I’m positive,” he said. “But… if you’re not up for it,” he shrugged and began preparing the tampon, ripping the packaging away.

“Plug me up, Michael,” Lucifer said. “And I mean that in both ‘plug up my shoulder with a tampon’ and ‘plug up my ass with your thick dick’.” 

Michael laughed. “There’s my little brother,” he said affectionately. He leaned in and kissed Lucifer softly. Lucifer sighed and kissed him back, being careful to avoid Michael’s split lip from where he was pistol whipped. 

“Love you, little lark,” Michael whispered. 

Lucifer beamed and kissed the tip of his lover’s nose. “Love you too, angel.”

 

Finding a doctor that they both liked proved to be a challenge. Finding a doctor that they both liked  _ and  _ would be willing to do a housecall would prove to be even more challenging. One doctor even said that the money Michael was offering wasn’t enough, even when Michael mentioned paying off his student loans. Something about ‘sterile places’ and the apparent disbelief that Michael would be able to provide that in his own home. 

Lucifer’s condition worsened as the days turned into weeks. Michael bought antibiotics from soccer moms who were concerned about their children getting addicted to pills while it was evident that they were popping the Ritalin that they managed to con a pediatrician into prescribing said children. They changed the bandages several times a day and rationed the handful of painkillers that they had left, but Lucifer soon grew lethargic and the tissue around the entry wound started to get infected. 

Fortunately, Michael didn’t also have to find a physical trainer for Lucifer’s recovery, they already had one on hand, but they needed a doctor, and now. 

More than once in the days that followed, Michael and Lucifer cursed the men who stole Raphaelle away from them and they cried together as they mourned their sister. Michael made sure to give Lucifer as much attention as he could, between emotional comfort from their sister’s murder, physical comfort from the gunshot wound, and the sexual healing that his brother required, although as Lucifer became more and more out of it, Michael did less and less of it, not wanting to take advantage of Lucifer’s state. Michael cursed their work as a mob family, with the two of them running it. He cursed it for the pain it caused them with Raphaelle’s death. He cursed it for letting Gabriel end up in prison for forgery. And he cursed it because now, Lucifer was injured and he had to run both the legitimate and illegitimate sides of the business. He prayed that he wouldn’t soon be burying the brother he adored and the man he loved.  _ Please, God, _ he thought almost constantly.  _ Let me find a doctor in time. _

Finally, five weeks later, they found a fresh, young doctor who specialized in emergency medicine named Adam Milligan who was willing to do a housecall. Michael just hoped it was in time to save Lucifer. 

 

Adam Milligan was tall and lean, with blond hair and blue eyes that were warmer than Lucifer’s own. His demeanor and voice were naturally sarcastic. Michael liked him from the start, and couldn’t help but wonder if, when Lucifer was better, Adam would like to play. 

Adam was impressed with the Miltons’ state of the art sterile areas of two exam rooms and an operating room and the fact that Michael was going to allow him to take up residence at their house so he could easily monitor Lucifer. It was the least he could do, Michael had told him. 

Upon Adam arriving and the two of them heading down to see Lucifer, Michael gave him a fairly detailed medical history and handed him a list of medications and dosages that Lucifer had been taking since the wound, which made Adam raise an eyebrow. 

“Doctor shopping?” he asked. 

“We needed this to be under the radar,” Michael explained as they turned on the lights on to the other exam room, where Lucifer was. “These drugs weren’t exactly… acquired through legal means.” 

Adam smirked, apparently unfazed by the slight admission of criminal activity. “Stolen?” he asked. 

“A Milton doesn’t steal anything,” Lucifer said from the exam table, where he was laying down. “Except hearts or food.” 

Adam chuckled at that and looked to Michael for further explanation. 

“They’re either illegally bought from idiot parents,” Michael said, “or they were acquired five months ago through forged scripts.” 

Adam arched a second brow. “How is a family like yours able to forge scripts?” he asked. 

“Our sister was a doctor,” Lucifer explained listlessly as Adam started to check his vitals. “But some bastards fuckin’ killed her.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Adam said sincerely. “Lucifer, have you ever been allergic or have sensitivities to medication?” 

“No,” Lucifer said. 

“Are you sexually active?” 

“Nah, I’m usually not given a chance to move around. Cuffs and things, you know.” 

The tips of both Adam’s and Michael’s ears turned pink. “Lucifer, that’s not what I meant,” Adam said in a sudden ‘I am a physician’ voice. “I meant, do you have sex?” 

“Oh yeah,” Lucifer said, nodding. “Yes.” 

“How often would you say you have sex?” Adam asked. 

“At  _ least  _ three thousand, two hundred and eighty-eight point five-one-six-four times a day,” Lucifer expressed enthusiastically. 

Adam shook his head, smiling. “Well, we’ve got some delirium from his fever,” he said softly to Michael. The older Milton nodded as he watched the doctor look over Lucifer’s arm. “Has he ever had any adverse effects to anesthesia, Mr. Milton?” 

“No,” Michael replied. “And I’m not Mr. Milton. When you treat my family or my employees, I’m Michael.” 

Adam hid a faint smile. “Yes, Sir.” 

Oh, this boy- for Michael was at  _ least  _ twenty years his senior, and even though Adam was legally a man, he would be a boy in Michael’s eyes- was  _ good. _ “Not ‘Sir’, either. Just ‘Michael’,” he said firmly.

“If you insist,” Adam said with a hidden smile. “Alright, so when did Lucifer last eat?” 

“About four hours ago,” Michael replied. 

Adam nodded as he thought for a moment. “I’m going to give him a banana bag and some medications through an IV,” he said. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll extract the bullet and the infected tissue. Would you be able to help me with that.” 

Michael’s eyes widened. “I don’t have-” 

“I just need you to pass me tools and keep an eye on his vitals,” Adam said reassuringly. “I know you don’t want anybody else in there other than myself, and I understand that. But I will need some help.” 

Michael nodded, relaxing. “Okay. There’s bunny suits in the side hallway, and there’s a clean room just to the right of the OR. I also know how to do CPR and use an AED.” 

Adam raised his third eyebrow of the day. 

“I was a lifeguard for a time,” Michael explained almost lamely. 

Adam nodded as he looked at Michael. Michael felt like that the young man was undressing him with his eyes, and he wasn’t at all opposed to it. In fact, he welcomed it and returned the favor, thinking. He would love to have Adam take Lucifer under his direction….

“Mikey?” 

Michael turned and cupped his brother’s face. “Yes, sweetheart?” he asked tenderly. 

“I’m going to be okay, right?” Lucifer asked in a worried tone. 

Michael smiled. “Yes, Lucifer. Dr. Milligan will fix you right up.” 

“That’s ‘Adam’ to you, Sir,” Adam said, smiling mischievously. 

Lucifer laughed softly and stretched. Both Adam and Michael watched him. 

“Let’s get Lucifer prepped,” Adam said, breaking the silence. “Lucifer, I’m going to hook you up to some fluids and medications. Tomorrow morning we’ll do the surgery, so don’t eat or drink anything after midnight. You can have ice chips, though.” 

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “Thanks, Doc,” he murmured, giving a yawn. “I just want to sleep.”

“That’s normal,” Adam chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you gowned up.” 

Lucifer made a face. “I  _ really  _ don’t like my ass hanging out,” he grumbled.

“Your ass is cute, though,” Michael smiled, patting Lucifer’s thigh. “Come on. Up and at ‘em, little lark.” 

“No,” Lucifer grumped even as he moved to get off the exam table. 

Adam chuckled and began preparing a gown for Lucifer while Michael helped Lucifer up and get undressed. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

 

It was really fascinating, watching Adam work on his brother. Lucifer was hooked up to all sorts of machines, and Michael kept a careful on them and reported his blood pressure (his brother had chronically low blood pressure, and they couldn’t let it get too low) while handing the various tools that the doctor needed to him. 

Adam carefully peeled back the skin, muscles and sinews he needed to while Michael had to constantly remind himself that he cannot puke and risk contaminating his OR or his brother’s wound. Michael did  _ not  _ do well with seeing blood. It made him gag and puke. That was one of the reasons why Lucifer handled the illegal side of the business. Well, the illegal side that involved blood. 

Adam removed the infected tissues and muscles with the precision that only a surgeon can have. The bullet was then extracted easily afterwards and Michael kept a firm eye on Lucifer’s blood pressure reading while Adam started to sew him back up. “We’re getting close to 70/40,” he reported. 

“If it drops lower than that, let me know,” Adam said absently as he carefully sewed. “We’ll give him a wound vac for about a week or so.” 

“A what now?” Michael asked, turning his head to look at Adam’s face. He couldn’t look anywhere else because the front of Adam’s bunny suit was covered in blood. 

“A wound vac,” Adam repeated. “It’ll help keep his wound clean, make sure that there’s no additional bleeding inside.” 

Michael nodded in understanding and turned to watch the blood pressure readings again. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly, trying to calm his upset stomach. 

“Not a fan of blood?” Adam asked softly. 

“Whatever gave it away?” Michael asked with a snort. 

“The fact that you won’t look at the wound or where there’s any blood if you can help it, and the way you’ve been breathing,” Adam chuckled. “So, definitely not a fan.” 

“Nope,” Michael said. “I’ll do all of the numbers and shit so Lucifer can deal with the blood and gore and deal with the pictures of confirmed deaths. I have copies of all the files, but I couldn’t do the illegal side of the business anyways.” 

“I don’t know, money laundering and racketeering are pretty illegal,” Adam said dryly. 

“Touche,” Michael chuckled quietly. “Okay, the really illegal things. Murder and the like.” 

Adam nodded. “Is that how he got shot? A job?” he asked.

Michael shook his head. “We had a dinner honoring Raphaelle,” he said quietly, “and to mourn the fact that Gabriel, our youngest brother, is in jail for forging her scripts. A rival family sent assassins to the dinner to kill us. Lucifer got shot as a result. I was beat up pretty badly, but we’re here and they’re not.” 

Adam exhaled. “That’s rough. No wonder you’ve been worried,” he said. “You’ve had no doctor, a bullet lodged in your brother’s bone, and half of your family gone in one way or another.” He looked at Lucifer’s face with a smile. “I bet he wanted to do it himself.” 

Michael snorted. “He did. He told me to get him a pair of pliers, a needle, a bottle of whiskey, and some dental floss.” 

Adam laughed and began stitching up the inside of Lucifer’s arm. “Sounds like him,” he said. “But the two of you do good. You don’t kill for the fun of it, nor do you kill like… good people. You kill the worst of the worst. And the two of you do a lot of charity type work.” 

Michael nodded. “A happy community means that they’re more likely to respect us and that sort of thing. We may be the actual, literal mob, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t have decency.” 

“That’s true,” Adam agreed. He finished the stitches on the outside and smiled as he began to bandage Lucifer up. “Let’s get Lucifer here into the recovery room, let him wake up, and shower.” 

Michael nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered softly. 

“Of course, Sir,” Adam said with a mischievous smile. “Happy to help in whatever way I can. Scrub my back, and I’ll scrub yours.” 

 

Michael and Adam worked together to ensure that Lucifer would have a full recovery, taking turns giving Lucifer medications and spending time with him. Michael would spend his nights curled up in a neighboring hand, holding Lucifer hand and Adam never said a word, never judged even when he walked in on them kissing softly before Michael went to go conduct an important business meeting. In fact, from the way Adam’s eyes dilated watching them, he enjoyed it. That thought made both Michael and Lucifer extremely happy, and the two conspired on how to bring the young doctor to their bed. They didn’t have thirds in their bed often, but Adam was… he was special. Michael made checks out to Adam every week he was there, paying him handsomely for taking care of Lucifer. And as Lucifer and Adam grew more comfortable around each other (Lucifer was more wary than Michael of that, but that’s why Lucifer was in charge of security), they flirted and bantered. Adam never called Michael anything but ‘Sir’, and he’d always say it with a smile that told Michael he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. And Michael  _ liked  _ it. So did Lucifer, who began doing it as well. 

It was a month and a half before Adam officially moved out of the Milton residence. Six weeks of flirting, of dancing around each other while Lucifer healed enough to start physical training to regain mobility and to not let the muscles atrophy. Hard casts melted away into soft casts which eventually turned into basic slings. Two months into physical training, Lucifer was down to bandages and being able to swim short distances and four months he scored a perfect score on his shooting exam that he gave himself. Michael rewarded him with amazing sex, still not restraining his brother like he would love to. He wouldn’t until Lucifer was completely pain free. 

Adam emailed when he had the time, telling them about unusual cases or double checking that a person who came into the ER with gunshot wounds or knife wounds wasn’t one of their kills (it was only one of their kills twice, and it was very much deserved). He also flirted with them over email and Lucifer and Michael responded in kind. 

Finally, six and a half months after Adam saved Lucifer’s life, they got an email from him. 

“Hey, Michael,” Lucifer said from where he was sprawled out on the couch with his tablet, clothed in only a thin robe. “Check out this email Adam sent us.” 

Michael came over and peeked over Lucifer’s shoulder to read the email. 

_ Michael and Lucifer-  _

_ I hope that this email finds you both well and in perfect health. I’m happy to hear that Lucifer is almost at his best and will soon be up to his usual antics again.  _

_ The ER has been- knock on wood- quiet the past few days, the usual cases that aren’t that serious coming in. However, a full moon  _ is  _ coming up, so we shall see.  _

_ This now seems like the perfect time to ask this question. I’ve got a three day weekend coming up in two weeks, and I may use some sick time to take a fourth day off. I was wondering if I may impose on your generosity and maybe, just maybe, we can make all the flirtations a reality. If that’s something you’re interested in.  _

_ Adam Milligan, M.D.  _

“Oh,” Michael hummed, sipping his coffee. “How interesting.” 

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer agreed. “Weren’t we just talking about how best to invite him the other day?” 

“Yes, we were,” Michael said. “Well, don’t keep the boy waiting, Luce. Send him an email back saying that we’d love to have him for the weekend.” 

Lucifer grinned wickedly and began typing up the email. 

_ Adam-  _

_ We’re glad that you’re doing well, and yes, hopefully the ER stays calm. You deserve a few calm nights and that three, potentially four day vacation.  _

_ We would love to have you over and see what can be done about all of this flirting. It’s made me (L) a little hot under the collar, and I’m not talking about a shirt collar.  _

_ Send us the dates and we wait with antici……. Pation.  _

_ Lucifer and Michael.  _

 

Adam came over two weeks after the email exchange, packed for the weekend and announcing that he had four days off. He checked over Lucifer’s shoulder while Michael watched for the Thai food that they decided to order in. They ate and flirted, sitting close to each other and constantly touching. A hand on a thigh as Adam reached over Lucifer for the salt, Michael’s fingers brushing against Adam’s bringing him wine, Lucifer nearly on Michael’s lap. The usual touching as the sexual tension between the trio mounted. 

Finally, Adam made the first move. Pressing Lucifer into Michael, he crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply. Lucifer reacted, cupping the back of Adam’s head as Michael wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and watched them, hearing the soft little whimpers that Adam was pulling out of Lucifer’s throat. He knew these sounds as well as he knew his own, and he couldn’t help but groan as he watched them. Yes, this would be good. 

Adam pulled back from Lucifer and before either Don could respond, he kissed Michael just like he kissed Lucifer, tenderly nibbling along Michael’s plump lower lip while sighing contently. Their lips moved together and Michael shifted, his now rapidly swelling cock pressing against Lucifer’s back through the sweats that he wore. 

“Shall we get more comfortable?” Lucifer groaned as he rocked back into Michael.

“No,” Adam growled against Michael’s lips. “I’m taking you here, and now, with your big brother pressed up against you. Then he’s bending me over the coffee table and fucking me hard enough the soy sauce bottle breaks and I’m covered in soy sauce.” 

Michael groaned in need and rocked against Lucifer. “Then you better get to fucking,” he said. “He should still be open from this afternoon before you came.” 

“I like the burn,” Lucifer laughed, gasping as Adam nipped his pulse. 

“I’m sure you do,” Adam chuckled, pulling Lucifer’s sweatpants down and off, throwing them off for the maid to find later. He sat up and began undoing his jeans and belt, the Milton brothers watching mesmerized as the confident young man began to prepare to carnally know one of the most powerful men in the county. He simply shoved his jeans and boxers down far enough to slip his cock out and leaned back over Lucifer. He grabbed the older man’s thighs and pressed them up towards his chest, Lucifer crying out in pleasure as he was exposed to Adam’s hungry gaze. 

“Gonna undress at all, Doc?” Michael asked as Adam situated his cock so it was pressing against Lucifer’s still fairly messy hole. 

“No,” Adam groaned. “I’ve been wet dreaming and jacking off to these images for six and a half goddamn months at  _ least _ . Not going to take the time to undress.” 

“Fair enough,” Michael laughed, watching Adam press in. He was thick and veiny, and Lucifer whimpered as Adam slid into him, pressing Lucifer firmly against his brother’s chest. Lucifer writhed in pleasure, his head tilting back. 

“Feel good, Lucifer?” Michael chuckled. 

“So good, fuck, he’s big,” Lucifer panted. “Not as big as you, big brother.” 

“Oh, are we sure about that, little brother?” Michael cooed. “Maybe this weekend our baby brother and I will stuff you with both of us. Would you like that?” 

Lucifer gasped and Adam groaned as the image flooded their brains, Michael’s words hit their ears, and Adam bottomed out inside of Lucifer. “I think he’d like that, big brother,” Adam grinned. 

“Oh, he would, the little cockslut,” Michael said affectionately. 

“Move,” Lucifer panted, “Please.” 

“You sure?” Adam teased. “If I start moving, I may just… plow into you like an animal.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed with a challenge. “Bet you won’t,” he said. 

Adam’s entire demeanor darkened. His lips dropped into a snarl, the sound echoing from his chest. His fingers tightened on Lucifer’s thighs. “Better hold onto him, Sir,” he commanded, “Or I may end up pushing him down into you.” 

Michael tightened his hold around Lucifer’s waist while his younger brother swallowed. “Be careful what you wish for,” he murmured. 

That was the only warning Lucifer got because Adam began thrusting into him hard and fast, the three of them giving various different sounds of pleasure as Adam began pounding into Lucifer like a man possessed. 

The friction was high, the sounds were loud. Lucifer sounded like he was being pleasurably murdered by Adam’s cock, which was thrusting in and out of him in a way Michael has very rarely seen before from even himself, much less another person. It was clear that the three of them had a lot of built up tension, but Adam’s was even worse. Michael surmised as Lucifer’s ass rubbed against the sweat covered cock of his older brother that as an ER doctor, Adam hasn’t had a whole lot of time to stroke one out, much less actually find someone to sleep with. Michael certainly didn’t mind, it was arousing watching Adam manhandle Lucifer into position and fucking him like his life depended on it. He only hoped he could do the favor on the coffee table, because at the rate they were going, he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager.  

“I’m gonna-” Lucifer said suddenly before he threw his head back and screamed as he came all over Adam’s soft cotton shirt, clenching down in a way Michael knew was familiar because Adam’s eyes went wide, then squeezed shut tightly as he tried to hold back his own release, fucking into the orgasming man even harder. 

The friction was too much for Michael’s poor cock to bear, and soon, he came with a low groan, flooding his sweatpants with his cum. That would be fun to explain to the housekeeper when she did the laundry. If she even asks about it. 

Adam came not too long after Michael, growling as he shoved Lucifer onto his cock hard, bruises guaranteed to appear on fair skin as he came. 

They collapsed into a pile, panting and groaning pleasurably, moving only enough to touch everyone as they cuddled afterwards, enjoying the aftermath. 

“That was awesome,” Lucifer murmured. 

Adam and Michael hummed in agreement. 

“Just what the doctor ordered,” Lucifer added, laughing as Michael pinched his ribs and Adam found a discarded pillow to smack his current lover’s face with.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
